City Stars
by Pharaoh Caraboo
Summary: Despite his love of control and perfection, Marik was surprisingly forgetful sometimes. Late, Thiefshipping-filled birthday oneshot originally made on Marik's birthday.


Through light-polluted city sky, stars were hardly visible amongst the inky blue of night. A few twinkled merrily regardless, towering far above the sometimes imposing buildings of downtown Domino. It would have been a beautiful night, truly, if it wasn't for the particular season it took place in. Icy winds pierced through Mariks clothing, stinging his nose and cheeks irritably. Gloveless hands had been spared no mercy, thumbs still quite numb even though he had stuffed them into his pockets. Letting out a soft grumble that materialized as a cloudy puff in front of him, the blond ducked his head against another blast of chilled air, eyes squeezing tightly shut. How he longed for warm sun; how he longed for home. Marik licked his chapped lips, resisting the urge to start shivering violently despite himself, as he pushed away those thoughts. This was supposed to be helpful. Find an education and job somewhere safe, Ishizu had said. Shaking his head, he yanked his right hand from his pocket to shove back his long hair from his face as the wind whipped it about. His fingers had gone numb again by the time he tucked it back into his jean pocket. Of course, his phone decided to buzz after that. He hesitated before slowly lifting it and taking it out- a text, from Bakura.

"_Enjoying the weather? Where are you?"_

_Typical,_ Marik thought as he rolled his eyes. Even in text form, he could hear the sarcasm in his head.

"_Headed home. B patient."_ He didn't often resort to shorthand, but his hands were getting cold again. The phone buzzed once more, but he didn't bother checking it after putting it back where it had originally been.

Marik sniffed in distain as snot started oozing from his nose; he didn't want to be on the receiving end of a 'snot-sticle' joke, thank you. Wiping at his nose he looked up, feeling a brief flash of relief when he spotted his apartment complex nestled between a few old factories and a park. He smiled and his lips cracked and bled at the movement, while he picked up the pace. Ice covered grass crunched beneath his shoes, jogging through the empty park by a shortcut he and Bakura had discovered nearly a year and a half ago. The Egyptian was coughing by the time he had trotted into the building, relishing in the warmth he felt. A few of the other people who lived there tossed him a sympathetic look while he wiped at his bloodied lips and at his dripping nose. Marik stood there despite himself for a while longer, wishing dearly to strip down and lay beneath a heater on the off-white carpet.

_Buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz._

He blinked, then remembered his phone and impatient boyfriend. This time, Bakura had resorted to the ultimatum- actually calling.

Lifting the phone to his ear, Marik paused so he could get the rant out of the way.

"Where are you at now? Have you gone and froze in some bloody desolate alley? You hate cold weather. And you weren't replying to my texts."

"Oh, I wonder why, considering the wind is blowing thirty miles an hour and the gusts are even worse."

A short pause.

"I told you it would be cold. So it's your own fault for not believing me. I'm wounded." Marik could hear crunching, and Bakura's voice sounded muffled.

"Are you eating again?"

"Maybe."

He snorted. "I'll be up in a few minutes. Hold your horses. And if you turned down the heat, turn it back on." He said, annoyance tinging his tone before he hung up. Bakura relished cold weather, and out of spite, would often purposefully turn the temperature down. After unzipping his jacket and receiving his copy of the apartment key, a short ride in the elevator had him at their floor. The fourth story wasn't that bad of a place, although Bakura had complained he'd rather have the top floor-

"We'd be above all those peasants."

Marik had to remind them of their own budget.

Keys jingling, he unlocked the door, stepping inside the (thankfully warm) room. "I'm home, Mr. Impatient." He called, kicking the old door shut and latching it before standing upright. His purple jacket was tossed aside, and he nearly walked off before it caught his attention and he hung it up more neatly on the back of a chair. Bakura had grunted in response, standing up while Marik briefly fussed over the discarded clothing. Indeed, Marik noted, Bakura had a little bag of snack food. His eyes narrowed.

"Those are my dried snow peas."

The albino cocked his head and smirked briefly. "Oh, were they? I hadn't noticed I was eating your rabbit food."

"Exactly. Why are you eating my food?" He asked testily, glaring at his boyfriend who chuckled and gave him another smirk. "Because you ran out of jerky. I'm not strictly carnivore, dear." Bakura said, mahogany eyes half-lidded and filled with nothing but smug amusement. Marik ran fingers through his sandy hair, groaning before he wheezed out a cough. Fixing Bakura with a glare, he lunged forward and snatched the bag away, eating a handful himself before placing them on the plastic counter with a muffled bang.

"Someone's moody." Bakura said, raising a brow as lilac eyes glowered at him.

"Of course I am. I hate winter, you know that." Responded the Egyptian, who brushed past Bakura to clamber on the still warm couch, taking up the pale mans' spot. The springs creaked irritably, and Marik did smirk at that. They needed a new couch, although it didn't have a point considering that one would just end up with too-squishy cushions and broken springs as well. Bakura glanced down at him as he stepped over, arms crossed and head tilted. "It's the 23rd." He said, giving Marik an odd look.

Marik opened an eye to look at him. "Yeah," he said slowly, jaw working as he raised a brow, "so?"

Bakura started, eyes wide as he stared at him incredulously, before busting out into loud, deep laughter, clutching at his stomach and bending over slightly. Marik blinked and quickly sat up on the couch, clutching the arm, brows furrowed and mouth agape for a moment.

"What?" He demanded with a hiss, lips twitching into an angry frown as he stood quickly to face the cackling albino. Bakura leaned against the kitchen counter, seeing as it was still beside him, still shaking as he chuckled and wheezed.

"H-Heheheh! I knew you were an idiot, Marik, but I didn't know you could be this stupid! H-Hehehehehe!" Marik nearly slapped him.

"What, pray tell, are you laughing at me for?" He spat, shifting like an angry cat.

"M-Marik… H-heh…" Bakura covered his lips with a clutched fist, managing to stifle his laughter before he sobered up some. Taking in a deep breath, he straightened himself out and said,

"Marik, it's your damn birthday."

It was the blonds turn to give a jolt of surprise, eyes wide for a second before he narrowed them suspiciously. Bakura scoffed at him, brushing back some of his white hair from his face before he stepped up to his partner.

"Honestly, dear." His tone still dripped with its usual playfulness, but there was a hint of warmth in those often unreadable eyes of his that had the Egyptian loosen up. He sighed softly, feeling his cool arms wrapping around his neck, pressing their lips together in a kiss. Marik hummed and responded, head tilting just so to deepen the contact, fingers reaching up to tangle in Bakura's hair. There was no nipping, no demanding for more. Something simple like this was so rare and brief they were always cherished, leaving Marik wanting more when his lover pulled away with a hum, resting their foreheads together.

"Happy Birthday, Marik." The albino murmured, voice a gentle rumble. Marik smirked for a moment, kissing him once more, twice more. Bakura rumbled, letting in only sharp breaths of air before he eagerly gave in, pressing their lips together for seconds at a time, until that had turned into one, long and passionate kiss. Marik pulled him flush against his body, a low growl bubbling from his throat as Bakura's biting at his lips caused them to bleed again. He pried his pale lips apart with his tongue, grasping him tighter as the albino moaned before he started to bite the muscle, twisting his own against Mariks.

Pulling back, they were both panting, flushed, eyes tinged with desire. Bakura licked his own lips that were beginning to swell, smirking and letting out a chuckle. "Well." He grinned. "I had a present for you, but if you're so _happy_ to see me…" His thin hips rolled teasingly against Marik's, and the blond nearly snapped and started tearing off Bakura's clothing. Instead he grit his teeth and took in a deep breath.

"Don't tempt me. What is it?" He asked, voice a little rough. Bakura laughed and unwound his arms, slipping away from the blond who was watching him with a hint of curiosity as he walked to the bedroom. There was some shuffling and some swearing after a prominent thump.

Marik arched a brow as the albino thief finally emerged, rubbing his head with one hand and scowling. His other hand held a navy blue box, tied with a red ribbon that he held out to the blond, expression expectant. Gingerly, Marik took the box, examining it for a moment before he untied the ribbon, letting it fall to the floor. Opening the lid while Bakura bent down to retrieve the faux silk, he blinked, lifting up the gift. A gold ring.

Bakura's cheeks had tinged a noticeable red. "You like gaudy jewelry,"

"So do you." Marik pointed out, amused, before he slipped the ring on a slender finger. "Dare I ask where you got this?"

The albino smirked before he put on an innocent look, voice lightening to sound like Ryou.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Marik snorted, arms reaching out quickly to grab him, pulling him against his body once more. "You're such a naughty thief." He said, letting out a rare laugh. He kissed him, while Bakura let out an indignant noise and allowed it.

"Uhibbuk." He said softly, nuzzling into his neck, lips brushing pale skin. There was a long pause from Bakura. Then, slowly, arms came to wrap around Marik, resting his chin atop his head.

"Uhibbuk," Bakura mumbled, eyes sliding shut while he relaxed against his partner, finding himself enjoying the moment of genuine simplicity. For once, he himself felt warm, to the tips to his toes and fingers.

_Bollocks to this power of love business_, he thought, as the warmth only spread more when Marik kissed him tenderly.

* * *

_**A/N; **_

_**So I originally wrote this on Marik's birthday. It was going to be the first story I posted, but I freaked out and deleted it. So it's kind of sat here for several months now. Re-reading it, I like it quite a bit so I'm posting it. Happy Birthday nearly 3 months late, Marik.**_

_**On a side note, I am trying to write/finish Connect the Dots chapter 3 on my iPhone. It is... Difficult to write a multi-page story on Notes. But hopefully, it will get posted within the rest of this week. Bear with me, folks. A few other stories will be on their way as well eventually, so be on the lookout. uwu**_

…

_**Uhibbuk means I love you as far as every 'general Arabic' website I've found says. **_

_**R&R!**_

_**-Pharaoh C.**_


End file.
